justice_league_actionfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman
Superman is one of the founding members of the Justice League. History Kal-El was an infant sent to Earth by his parents, Jor-El and Lara-El, prior to the destruction of their home planet Krypton. Kal-El's capsule landed near Smallville, Kansas where he was found by Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent and subsequently took a liking to both of them. The Kents adopted the young Kryptonian, naming him "Clark" after Martha's maiden name. As a youth growing up in Smallville, Clark encountered Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl and Chameleon Boy prior to discovering the full extent of his powers. During this incident, he aided the trio in stopping Brainiac who had travelled back in time from the 30th century to kill Clark before he could become Superman. To keep his identity sealed, he moved to Metropolis and took the alias of Clark Kent, where he works under the alias of Clark Kent in the Daily Planet. Along with Batman and Wonder Woman, they found and established the Justice League. Biography Background Personality Powers and Abilities Kryptonian Physiology: '''As a Kryptonian, Superman possesses immense, seemingly godlike powers under a yellow sun. * '''Solar Energy Absorption: '''Under optimal conditions, this is main source of Superman's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. His biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and his bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is storied for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Superman possesses incredible superhuman strength, allowing him to easily able to bend steel, crush coal into diamond, punch through walls, produce powerful shock-waves by clapping his hands, and lift massive objects. He is considered to be the strongest member of the Justice League and the strongest being on Earth. * '''Superhuman Speed: Superman can move at incredibly fast speeds. * Superhuman Stamina: Superman is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. * Superhuman Agility and Reflexes: Along with super speed, Superman has very fast reflexes and agility. * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Longevity: '''Superman can potentially live indefinitely with little to no ageing to his being, so long as he continuously retains enough yellow solar radiation in his body. * '''Superhuman Jumping: '''Superman can jump the buildings higher. * '''Superhuman Hearing: '''Superman can hear sounds of far greater distances and with more detail than any average human. ' * '''Self-Sustenance: '''He does not need to eat or sleep (but is still capable of doing so) and doesn't require oxygen to breathe, enabling him to travel in space and underwater unprotected. * '''Invulnerability:' Superman is nigh-invulnerable, and can withstand almost any form of harm, hence his nickname the "Man of Steel". * Flight: Superman is capable of unaided flight. * Enhanced Vision: '''Superman's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following. * '''Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: '''Superman can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. He can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, he can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows him to see the aura generated by living thing. * '''Telescopic Vision: '''This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. * '''Heat Vision: Superman can project beams of intense heat from his eyes. * X-Ray Vision: Superman can see through most solid objects. * Microscopic Vision: '''This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. * '''Infrared Vision: Superman can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. * Super Breath: 'Superman is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from his lungs. He can chill the air as it leaves his lungs to freeze targets. He can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into his lungs. * '''Freezing Breath: '''Superman's freezing breath is incredibly powerful. It is usually used to repel something back or to freeze something, as it can go as low as subzero temperatures. Skills * '''Expert Combatant: '''Due to having superpowers all his life and constantly engaging in battle with various foes, Superman has over time become an excellent hand-to-hand fighter utilizing a fighting style that directly complements his superpowers. Superman's combat versatility allows him to adapt to any foe and beat them. * '''Genius Level Intellect: '''He has shown incredible intelligence and computation abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to earth-humans. Superman's analytical powers enable him to read information directly from machines (and, with careful usage of his heat vision, he can even reprogram machines). * '''Indomitable Will: '''Superman has shown to have a powerful spirit, free of corruption and temptation. Having been raised by a kindly Kansas farmer and his wife, he was taught to protect life and help others. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. Superman has learned how to place mental inhibitors on his own power so that he doesn't accidentally "flex and cause the tectonic plates to shift." To him, they are the barriers that allow him to feel human enough to live a healthy life, and he only ever releases one of them when fighting a particularly powerful opponent or performing a difficult task. * '''Torquasm Vo: '''Torquasm Vo is a Kryptonian discipline that Superman uses sometimes. It is basically a mean of focusing ones mental discipline to help fight adverse effects such as mental domination. It can be used to manipulate someone's mind. Superman used that ability during his fight against the Eradicator. It was used to create an illusion to let Superman enter inside the Eradicator. * '''Torquasm Rao: '''A heavy-hitting martial art from Krypton. Allows him to tap into his instincts and separate himself from his body. Makes him able to prevent others from manipulating his mind and allows him to fight on the astral plane. * '''Investigating: '''Both as a superhero and as a journalist, Superman is an expert at investigation and gathering evidence. * '''Journalism: '''Clark is one of the best reporters on the ''Daily Planet, rivaled only by his wife Lois Lane. He gained a Pulitzer Prize at least in one occasion. * 'Leadership: '''Superman has proven many times over his ability to command respect and inspire others with his charisma, ardor, and idealism. He often serves as the ''primus inter pares ''of the Justice League. * '''Ventriloquism: '''Used to practice in high school. * '''Photographic Memory: '''He could learn surgery in minutes by reading the appropriate books, and re-build an exploded computer by recalling where each component was. Superman's data processing speed is equivalent to a TRS-80. * '''Aviation: '''Superman piloted the Supermobile on occasions when he was deprived of his super-powers. * '''Charisma ' * '''Disguise Weaknesses Kryptonian Physiology: '''Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Superman possesses the same potential weaknesses as an average Kryptonian. These include: * '''Solar Energy Dependency: '''Kryptonian abilities will eventually weaken without replenishing their energy reserves with normal (yellow) sun radiation. When exposed to the same red solar radiation as Krypton's red sun Rao, it causes Kryptonians to lose their powers within a large amount of exposure until exposure to yellow sunlight reverses this effect. * '''Vulnerability to Kryptonite: '''Superman's most well-known weakness is Kryptonite, radioactive shards of Krypton. Even the smallest piece of Kryptonite is enough to weaken him. * '''Vulnerability to Red Solar Radiation: If Superman is exposed to the energy of a red sun, akin to that of his home planet, Krypton, his powers will slowly deplete until reaching human levels. * Vulnerability to Magic: Magic can harm or affect Superman. * Vulnerability to Lead: Though it doesn't physically harm him, Superman's X-Ray vision cannot see through lead. * Vulnerability to Psionics: 'Superman could be totally disabled and incapacitated by a psychic intrusion if the source of the attack was capable of working quickly enough to subvert all of Superman's mental defenses before Superman's willpower overcame the foreign psionic presence. Potentially, a talented psychic could quickly render Superman unconscious or place him under mind-control if Superman were not given the opportunity to respond. * '''Vulnerability to Q-Energy: '''Q-Energy had a similar effect on Superman as Green Kryptonite and could potentially destroy him. Paraphernalia '''Equipment ' * '''Superman Costume: '''Originally just the normal Kryptonian cloth that infant Kal-El was swaddled with during his flight to Earth, Superman's costume becomes just as invulnerable as he himself is, if not actually more so, under the radiation of a yellow sun. Evidence of the possibility that Superman's costume becomes more durable than himself on Earth includes the fact that fights with various enemies capable of physically harming Superman still fail to tear or rip his costume. As a result, Superman's costume provides some measure of protection even when Superman is stripped of his superpowers, as it can resist the effects of drastic temperature change and physical abuse, through this says nothing about the ability or lack there of its wearer to sustain this type of damage under circumstances of powerlessness. Superman's costume is also known to be able to shield its wearer (or anything wrapped in its cape) from the effects of friction. ' * '''Kryptonian Lenses: '''Clark Kent can use glasses with lenses from his Kryptonian spaceship to project his heat vision without melting them. * '''Superman Robots: '''Android facsimiles of the Man of Steel imbued with inferior duplicates of Superman's main power set and used to stand in for him on occasions when it is necessary that Superman and Clark Kent be seen together in order to deflect suspicion or to defend Metropolis when their creator is unable to for a variety of reasons. Special Superman Robots have even been created to pose as Clark Kent in his civilian identity. Pollution eventually made it unsafe for them to use their superpowers. * '''Supercomputer: '''Superman's highly advanced supercomputer, located in the Fortress of Solitude. '''Transportation ' * Supermobile: '''Usually just flies under his own power, but occasionally made use of a Supermobile to compensate for temporary loss of powers or for protection against non-yellow sun-systems in which Superman would often lose his powers or find them diminished. During his time in Kandor as Nightwing, Kal-El utilized a rocket belt to give him the ability to fly as he would be able to under Earth's yellow sun. '''Weapons * Phantom Zone Projector: '''Various weapons collected from past interstellar adventures, usually contained the Fortress of Solitude's armory. Relationships '''Friends * Batman: Best Friend * Wonder Woman: Love interest Enemies * Atomic Skull Notes Trivia Appearance Appearances Episodes * Power Outage (First Appearance) * Night of The Bat * Abate And Switch * Follow the Space Cab! * Nuclear Family Values * Galaxy Jest * Time Share * Under a Red Sun * Play Date * Repulse! * Luthor in Paradise * Plastic Man Saves the World * Field Trip * Rage of the Red Lanterns! * Inside Job * Battle for the Bottled City * Garden of Evil * The Fatal Fare * Mxy's Mix-Up * Booray for Bizarro * Superman's Pal, Sid Sharp * Superman Red vs. Superman Blue * The Ringer * Forget Me Not * Phased and Confused * Harley Goes Ape! * System Error * Race Against Crime * Party Animal * Keeping up with the Kryptonians * Unleashed Shorts * Beep, Beep * Good Cop, Bat Cop * It's a Trap! * Quality Time * Plastic Man of Steel Gallery Screen Shot 2017-10-02 at 8.53.16 PM.png|Clark Kent ThMBP42X34.jpg|Superman is the fourth person is the second row F7168E1F-68C1-4A08-93D0-8331AF19487D.jpeg AE5B835A-B5CB-4EAC-AEEE-86818F76BEF3.jpeg 9D9EAD58-FC36-45E0-92E7-66CEB8C8A45A.jpeg E70E497D-30A6-4914-A89E-C19D99C86880.jpeg F4801F7D-C16E-498B-81E0-8CD978FFD163.png 77BE6E3B-1F51-4B3B-BF2B-08EC6AFD1B24.png EC86460B-1706-4A9A-A02C-5D4A738FF23F.png F6089AF5-9CFE-4918-B815-91F73B2BA15A.jpeg 88CFB62D-11BA-456D-BC88-54A1B966CE1C.jpeg 8FC86A97-3367-499F-A39C-B8406DB4A52D.jpeg 6800ADF8-B4CE-4645-AB8F-061D7F60F38D.jpeg 8A900079-7FD3-4A5D-80B7-C854F6605A26.jpeg C515B984-AAEC-4309-8501-574FBD8EF667.jpeg 378D2100-4B9D-4DA9-B053-CA10E7AAF398.jpeg F166AF63-F589-4C31-9BEE-0D00F0BF8C03.jpeg DFFDF9EE-D50F-4390-B052-C39BC4C4E6E5.jpeg 7A8D376C-CB55-41E0-831C-E365DFE3E422.jpeg BE8D1E9B-C6DC-448C-9682-4C1556FC44AA.jpeg D0266158-7185-46F0-A3AF-37EBADC52C37.jpeg BFE78A74-A790-478E-B8C9-20ECB3604D85.jpeg ECD04990-3B0B-4457-AB13-2E9958784D81.jpeg 3A456830-5C34-45AC-B929-042CC766D295.jpeg 5706B0D5-672D-48D4-8320-480E440B71F3.jpeg 88CF019C-D272-44AA-BB56-BAF01D864FC5.jpeg B0873DA2-A992-45E7-8802-3AD6C089D2D8.jpeg 5600F4BC-D466-481E-AA71-DF1D398615C8.jpeg 8513F063-146D-48B9-B9E6-54389365E558.jpeg 3DE891E5-7CFC-4EFE-8513-441C63203B13.jpeg 641127D3-030F-4303-93BD-5ED894C32265.jpeg 165BE2F0-AE89-4FE7-95A4-DAFEBAE95A4E.jpeg E6BE40C1-884C-43F2-A225-61766BB64018.jpeg 586E6113-43D6-4482-AB86-7DD0453AD43E.jpeg 872B732A-2A0D-47DF-ABB4-91C2F5988019.jpeg 47BADD25-6376-41CD-A881-9260AA559E5A.jpeg 1AC18F21-2AF6-4575-83FF-430D02A2E5E6.jpeg C7D5EDAA-AB99-41C3-AAE3-063BAD0D53A4.jpeg 71F3567B-4B63-413D-82A2-BCBFE71833D6.jpeg FC04AD9A-6CBD-4CB0-90C0-E394B0065509.jpeg 075360D5-D570-4154-89D5-13C12DAE9394.jpeg FC26FF71-0C4E-438C-8664-86631237F1DA.jpeg 5CFE2443-D007-4C8D-8733-1DFA7374F59E.jpeg 1D9A5EFC-60D5-4AD4-AF33-1C8D6F79EE21.jpeg 15D2044A-EE3E-4AE7-A3D5-2379DB8D07C3.jpeg 7FAFF7B2-6D04-4265-A2EF-97B889763E7B.jpeg FE448C8B-6F36-4CB9-B3AB-EFB000BEC990.jpeg AC2BC95D-1763-45D0-B945-E2E166F46E4D.jpeg C9E050ED-DAE5-423D-B929-BB19302C2631.jpeg 6212B315-BE57-4CED-8619-14509A5F2B59.jpeg E64B5E69-F462-48A0-B224-8FFA322D16DA.jpeg 2845A2B1-E3B5-4760-BD85-43154597325C.jpeg BB994ADE-A4D7-434B-BF07-CA8BD15DC76E.jpeg 26B705C5-7251-4814-814D-6BE4C0E30F75.jpeg E8D421DD-75DD-4834-8FA6-CD24F798DB99.jpeg 6BEE11D5-61F9-4857-BDFC-9D40F3D7FDCD.jpeg AB8E6EBD-6649-49A9-8EC2-145F1AB47F0A.jpeg CF4EC662-2546-4D5E-89B9-60730BA8D679.jpeg F4F45595-319A-45EA-BE06-CB721BEDB631.jpeg 9ED8BE9A-F45C-4F85-9D4C-7FBCB55ECCB7.png CB443773-C852-4769-AF45-AB46B019920F.jpeg CB0C44AF-8C43-4BCB-99D3-5284C1C1F24F.jpeg B48425BE-E9A8-4937-8B54-EC6D210F77B7.jpeg 97B1ACDC-88F0-488D-8908-99D6623FE33A.jpeg D6671FDC-DFFD-42B9-ADE1-5B109AD9F479.jpeg 4B5C0E2C-EA9B-4168-B37D-F9FD965223B0.jpeg 79EE6FAC-57D4-4BE2-B7CC-FBB6078D2354.jpeg 5F078CE6-1703-4715-A05C-4CE8CC7CE9E0.jpeg 48F9D1CE-1855-4C46-90F1-C9F7279ADBF8.jpeg F7C9BC14-2CFD-4FBF-A40B-6B2D382AF4FD.jpeg D9C42D5B-D1CA-4476-8401-62BEEAA339C6.jpeg A1AD5C81-54F2-4EED-9EC5-139C19CFD3A8.jpeg 2AA102CC-1CEB-4282-95FC-C1A4F0CFE68E.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:Justice League